


Mini Derek aka the best pet ever!

by omega101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuteness, mentions of abuse, mini alpha pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega101/pseuds/omega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ditching Scott and Allison, Stiles finds a mini alpha (Derek) at a pet store and of course has to buy him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found the cutest tumblr post of a mini Derek and I wrote this very loosely based on it. Here's the link to the tumblr posts http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/tagged/minialpha they are so cute so check them out! And of course I hope you enjoy the story, Thanks!

It was like any other day for Stiles Stilinski. He went to school, hung out with Scott, and did his regular shenanigans. It was only by chance that this day was not normal for him after all.

Lets start from the beginning though, so there Stiles was tiredly slamming his alarm clock off. The beeping still ringing in his ears, he let out a moan. It was Friday though and he and Scott were going to probably have a sleepover and stay up all night playing video games.

He let out a large breath before he left his cocoon of blankets and started to get ready for school.

Soon he was off, driving to school after saying goodbye to his dad. 

The day was like a blur, it was Friday after all and who wants to think of school and work and all stupid stuff that teachers have to teach them. 

He met with Scott at lunch, with his food in front of him. It was actually pretty sad how bad the school lunches looked these days. It looked like jail food, maybe it would come alive in his stomach and eat his insides slowly.

Scott interrupted his thoughts when he started to say 'Stiles?' in his suck-up voice.

Oh gosh he knew what was coming, he was even wearing his puppy eyed face.

"Stiles? I um, Well you see Allison."

And that couldn't have been more predictable for Stiles.

His best friend made plans with Allison practically every time he was going to hang out with Stiles for the past month.

"Dude why can't we just hang out today? We have had these plans for like a week now."

"I know and I'm sorry, but Allison asked me today sixth period and you know I just couldn't turn her down."

"You mean you can never say no to her."

Scott shrugged in his seat.

"But we are going to the mall tonight, you can come with us."

Did he really want to watch Scott and Allison just make out and hold hands the whole night and be a third wheel, um NO!

Scott must have seen his face because he continued. "Come on man, it will be fun." He paused for a moment when Stiles held his ground. "I promise I won't just leave you alone and go off with Allison, we had plans first."

Stiles still didn't feel like going, but maybe he had a weakness for saying no to people too and well Scott still had his puppy eyes blazing into his soul.

"Oh okay." he said finally and Scott's face lit up.

He knew he was going to probably be with the two love birds for maybe an hour before he would just wander off and do his own thing anyway.

"Okay I'll see you at seven." Scott said leaving the cafeteria when the bell rang.

. . . . . . .

So here Stiles was, on a Friday night, walking by himself, behind Scott and Allison. He looked at his phone for the time and when it lit up telling him the time was seven forty five, he let out a huff.

Not even an hour in and he felt like the biggest third wheel. He needed to ditch them now. 

It wasn't even like they noticed when Stiles walked away from them and continued down the strip of stores towards the parking lot.

He looked at the signs of each store and thought about what kind of homework he had for the weekend. 

When he practically hit into a sign, saying pet store, he couldn't resist.

He loved to look into the cages and hold all the pets. He would probably have a hamster colony if his dad let him.

I mean how cool would that be having a family of hamsters.

He poked and prodded the glass containers that held a few hamsters and kept moving towards the back of the store.

A sales person eventually came up to him and asked if he was looking for something in particular. He turned down the help nicely and continued his pointless prodding off the cages.

The long row eventually ended and Stiles started to turn around, but a small brown box caught his eye.

It had a tag on it and when he read it, he must have had a mini heart attack.

It read, 'Mini Alpha 4 Sale, $15 or best offer!'

He must have been pretty loud because it attracted the salesperson back to him and he could hear a few people from around the stores shush him. Hey it was a pet store, not a library he could be as vocal as he wants!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You are selling a mini alpha!" Stiles practically yelled to the man that came to help him.

"Why yes we are." the man said formally. He was probably pissed off at Stiles and was going to ask him to leave soon.

"How long have you had him?!" Stiles asked practically jittering out of his skin.

"We have had that one for a few months now, nobody seems to like him very much."

"Well can I see him?" Stiles asked more than ready to see the top of that brown box to be off.

Stiles always wanted a mini alpha for like ever! They were so rare though and costed a fortune. Why this pet store wasn't selling this one for a few thousand, he will never know.

"Of course." The man answered, before taking the cover off to reveal an empty box with a hairy small ball in the corner.

"Wheres his food or water?" Stiles asked only on instinct, but really it wasn't his fault they didn't give him the life essentials. 

"We feed him at certain times of the day." The man answered. He seemed really irritated by Stiles questioning.

Stiles squeaked as he saw ears pop out of the ball and a tiny face appear.

"Oh my gosh can I hold him!?" Stiles asked, well he was practically begging. 

"No. Only if you buy him." The man said firmly.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to get him, I mean who wouldn't!

"Yes, yes! I'll take him!, wait he looks a little grumpy."

He could see the little guy got a little offended and tucked his tail back towards his body, but Stiles would eventually apologize to him.

"Yes we get that complaint quite a lot, will you still take him?"

Stiles looked down at the cute little fur ball.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Okay." The man smiled. "Follow me to the counter."

. . . . . . .

"How much do you want for the alpha?" The register lady asked him.

"Well it says fifteen dollars on the box, so I'll pay that." Stiles said confused.

Why wouldn't the workers know how much this awesome animal was selling for.

He handed over the cash wordlessly and the woman gave him his change.

She pushed the box towards him, with the receipt.

"No returns, refunds, or exchanges." She said as he picked up the box.

Stiles couldn't believe that these people had probably no idea how cool this mini alpha was.

. . . . . .

Stiles opened the door to his house slowly, trying to not make any noise. He would make a bond with the alpha and once they have a bond, it would be very hard to get rid of this awesome pet. His dad would never make him get rid of him once a bond was made, but until then he planned on hiding him under his bed. He made it up maybe three steps before he heard his dad.

"Stiles what the hell is that?!" he heard his say from the kitchen. 

When he didn't make any move to go to his dad, his dad said, "Stiles come here with the box right now."

Stiles this time, slowly made his way to the kitchen and set the box down.

"What did you buy this time?"

"What do you mean? I bought a box of ... shirts." yeah he was never going to be able to lie.

"Really?, a box of shirts with breathing holes in it."

"Yeah dad, I need my shirts to breath so that it ... it doesn't suffocate." he cringed at how bad that sounded.

His dad made a hand movement for him to bring the box to the table.

He took the lid off and peered inside. The mini alpha was curled in a ball, but his ears were perked up.

"Stiles." his dad started.

"No please dad there's no returns the woman said, please don't make me give him to the shelter."

"Stiles, calm down." 

"But dad I always wanted one so badly and now I have one!"

"How about this, you pay for him, you play with him everyday, and I get to eat whatever I want for a week."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before saying yes almost automatically.

"You can't forget about him Stiles, they are literally like a little child, you take the best care you can of him, do you hear me?" 

"Yes dad." he said simply.

"Okay good, I'll be on the night shift, so don't stay up too late and make sure you order mini alpha utensils online."

"Thanks dad, I love you!" he said hugging him.

"And Stiles." his dad said as he put the lid back on the box. "Don't forget to feed him tonight and I want him bathed by tomorrow."

"That's fine." Stiles said grabbing the peanut butter jar and some bread. 

He practically jumped up the stairs to his room.

He closed his door and placed the box on his bed. He opened the lid and excitedly put his face over it.

The mini alphas ears perked up. "Hey little guy." Stiles started. "Are you hungry?" The mini alpha made no move.

"Come on little guy, do you like peanut butter?"

The mini alpha's little head came out and he heard his stomach growl.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles said scooping some peanut butter on his finger and holing it in the alpha's reach.

The alpha ran to the other side of the box and Stiles couldn't even contain himself. He just wanted to snuggle the little guy and love him! 

"Hey come get some tasty peanut butter little guy, aren't you hungry?"

The mini alpha went back into a ball, with his eyes and ears poking out.

"There's no strings attached, this peanut butter is all yours."

The mini alpha was looking right at the peanut butter with hunger in his eyes.

In a flash, Stiles felt the peanut butter being taken off his finger and then the mini alpha was back in a ball of fur.

He was so beautiful and he was all Stiles.

"Want some water with that?"

The alpha looked up to him, but didn't say anything. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles said, taking a water bottle and pouring some water into the cap. He lowered the cap inside the box.

"Come get some water." He said softly.

This time it took a little longer, but the mini alpha eventually dashed to his fingers and went back to his corner. This was good bonding.

When the mini alpha stopped shaking from eating, he peered out from behind his tail.

"Whats your name?" Stiles said trying to make conversation.

The mini alpha made no sudden movements.

Stiles just needed to cuddle the crap out of this fluffy guy! He reached in slowly and tried to scoop him up.

What happened next, he couldn't have ever expected to happen.

He felt his hand being scratched the hell out of. 

He jerked his hand out of the box as fast as he could. 

"Ouch, what was that for?" Tiny lines of broken skin slowly turned red with blood.

He felt hurt that he swiped at him, he just fed him.

He put lid on the box fast and ran to the bathroom.

It burned when he washed it with peroxide. He wrapped his hand in a bandage and returned to the room.

He nervously opened the lid again to see a tiny fluff ball in the corner and the water bottle cap next to him.

"Hey little guy, that was mean." It was probably because Stiles spooked him though, so he couldn't totally blame him.

"What's your name?, mines Stiles."

The mini alpha did make a move this time. He stood slowly and brushed himself off.

"Go ahead, punish me." he said in his little voice.

Stiles laughed nervously, "Why would I punish you?"

"Because I misbehaved, go ahead throw me against a wall, smack me until I'm dizzy, keep me in that dark box for a week straight."

Stiles wan't sure what to do now. He did what felt right though, he picked up the little fur ball and and watched as his eyes clenched closed.

He then held him close to his heart and snuggled the hell out of him. The alpha tensed up in the beginning, but eventually relaxed and cuddled back.

Stiles felt his every move and how fragile he was. He risked getting scratched again, but put his face next to the alphas'. He rubbed his cheek against the soft fur and felt tiny hands touch his face. It grabbed his ear and whispered very softly, "My names Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Stiles and Derek held their hugging position for quite a long time.

Stiles just felt so bad for him. How dare anybody hurt such a nice and loving animal! He made a mental note to love and snuggle the heck out of his new friend every single day. He would never want him to feel worthless ever again.

When he heard a small grumble from Derek's stomach, he held him up to his face, so they were eye to eye.

"Do you want some more peanut butter?" Stiles asked in a soft voice. It was like he was talking to a baby.

Derek nodded, so Stiles placed him on his bed. 

Derek walked back to his box and tried to climb back in.

"What are you doing buddy?" Stiles asked as he watched the little guy struggle to get in his box.

"I'm going to my place to eat, like I always do."

Stiles heart literally shattered.

"Well your mine now, so you don't have to eat in there anymore, if you don't want to." Stiles told him, sitting on the bed himself.

Derek paused mid-air, hanging on to the side of the box.

"Do you want to eat out here with me?" Stiles asked in his soft voice.

Derek nodded fast before letting go of the box.

"Come on over here and I'll give you some food." Stiles said reaching out his hand a little for Derek to come.

He made his way across the bed slowly as Stiles broke pieces of bread apart into small pieces and stuck a tiny bit of peanut butter on each piece.

He placed the mini platter of bread and peanut butter on a napkin on the bed.

Derek approached it wearily, like he was worried the food was going to attack him.

"Whats wrong little guy?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't make any move to eat the food.

"Is this really all for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, a mini alpha needs food to grow, right so it's all yours. Go ahead." Stiles said grabbing some peanut butter for himself straight from the jar.

The next time Stiles looked over at Derek, he couldn't even contain himself. Derek was there, with his cheeks stuffed to the brim with peanut butter and bread. Stiles so wanted to take a picture, but decided he didn't want to spook Derek anymore tonight.

"So what do you want to do tonight? It's still pretty early." Stiles asked, unsure of what to do with his little friend.

Derek must not be a big talker Stiles thought as he once again filled the silence. "What do you usually do for fun?"

Derek swallowed his dinner before grabbing his tail and sitting on the bed.

"I just do this." Derek said, doing nothing more than hugging his tail. Stiles waited a few moments to see if he was going to do anything else, but he never did.

"Well is there anything you ever wanted to do?" Stiles asked, feeling horrible for the little neglected guy.

"I don't know what else there is to do." Derek spoke again.

"Well have you heard of movies?" Stiles questioned.

Derek shook his head.

"Well lets watch a movie together." Stiles said, slipping any dvd into the dvd player.

"Well didn't your dad say I should get a bath?" Derek said in a little voice.

"Oh yeah, of course, you probably want to get that pet store smell off you." Stiles said, clumsily running to the bathroom that connected to his room.

He came back a few moments later and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, little fella I didn't mean to you know, just leave you here" Stiles said putting his hand on the bed for Derek to climb up.

Derek hesitated a bit, but eventually jumped on his hand. "It's okay." he heard Derek say.

Stiles then placed Derek on the counter top next to the sink. He turned the water on high, trying to warm the water to the perfect temperature.

"So when was the last time you got a bath?" Stiles asked, putting his fingers in the running water. It was still a little too cold.

"Umm." Derek said looking down at his feet. "I suppose never, well I was sprayed down with cold water before being delivered to the pet store. Does that count?"

Stiles heart must have shattered into a million pieces once more.

"Of course not, but don't worry, you will feel the best bath ever right now." Stiles said, taking his finger out and asking Derek if the water was a good temperature.

Derek reached his tiny hand out and nodded at Stiles.

He then pulled up the stopper and the sink started to fill with warm water. 

Stiles stopped the water and pushed the soap dish to the edge on the sink, so Derek could get to it.

"So I guess if you need anything, just call me and I'll be right there."Stiles told him, placing a small washcloth on the counter. 

The washcloth would be still too big, but Stiles needed to improvise until he could buy specially made towels for the mini. That or he could just cut the washcloth into smaller pieces.

"Okay." Derek said wearily, starting to take off his clothes. Stiles left the bathroom door open to make sure he would hear Derek, if he needed him.

Derek needed someone to trust in his life, he needed someone to share his secrets with, he needed someone who would look out after him, he needed someone honest and compassionate, he needed a friend.

Stiles paced back and fourth in his room, occasionally glancing towards the bathroom or out the window. He just couldn't stop thinking about his mini and what he must have endured in his past. 

He was brought out from his thoughts as he heard a little voice call his name. He stumbled over his bed, trying to get to the bathroom, but at least he fell in a professional manner. He flailed and spazzed all the way down to the floor.

He got up in record time though and raced to the bathroom, to find little Derek rapped in the huge washcloth.

"Oh shoot I forgot to wash your clothes." Stiles said grabbing the mini's clothes and quickly rubbing them with soap and rinsing them under the water. He rung them out as best as he could, but decided on just using a hairdryer on it.

"I promise I'm going to buy you new clothes, but for now you are just going to have to wear these, sorry." Stiles explained.

"It's okay." Derek piped out.

Derek burrowed himself in the washcloth, as Stiles held the hair dryer to his clothes. Stiles couldn't help but just be fascinated by Derek.

"I think it's done Derek." Stiles said feeling the small fabric in his hands for any damp spots.

Derek's head popped out from the towel and he reached out his hand. Stiles handed him his clothes and Derek slid back into the middle of the nested washcloth. He appeared a few seconds later after the washcloth looked like it was being possessed and was wiggling everywhere.

"So what do you want to do now, watch that movie?" Stiles asked scratching the back of his head.

Derek yawned before lifting up his shoulders a bit. "I'm not sure."

"It sounds like your a little tired, do you want to go to bed?"

"Well your my owner, so what do you want to do?" Derek said yawning again.

"Come on, lets get you ready for bed, it's been a long day for you." Stiles said holding his hand out for Derek to climb on.

Derek hesitated, but eventually got on his hand and was carried to Stiles' bed.

As soon as he was let go of, he walked over sadly to the corner of Stiles' bed.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, watching the mini.

"Its bed time." pointing to his box.

"You know you never have to go anywhere you don't want to ever again, including that box."

Derek looked over at Stiles.

"You can sleep with me if you want." Stiles continued, watching Derek's ears perk up.

"Really?" Derek asked, like Stiles was just teasing him.

"Of course." Stiles smiled, moving the comforter over and slipping in. He pat the pillow next to him for Derek to lay down next to him.

Derek curled up in a little ball of fur next to Stiles' head.

There was quite some space between them, but Stiles knew he would warm up and start trusting him more.

He clicked the lights off and they layed there in silence. 

"Sorry about the quick bath, tomorrow we will make sure your squeaky clean though."

"It's fine." Derek yawned. "It was nice even. Thank you."

"No problem little buddy."

A few more minutes went by without any more talking.

Just as Stiles was about to fall asleep, he heard Derek whisper. "I'm glad your my owner.", before Derek started breathing deeply and falling asleep.

Stiles smiled to himself before closing his own eyes and falling asleep too, next to his new friend.


End file.
